District Attorney's Office
The District Attorney's Office is a cog facility located in Lawbot Headquarters. The entrance is to the right of the Lawbot Courtyard. Inside the office, clerks are hard at work issuing jury notices to cogs. Toons are asked to sneak into the district attorney's office and recover jury notices without being detected by gigantic goons, searchlights, and virtual skelecogs. Cogs *Spin Doctor (common) *Legal Eagle (very common) *Big Wig (very common) *District Attorney's Clerk (boss) Obstacles and Puzzles There are 4 different elevators, A, B, C, and D, leading to different copies of the District Attorney's Office. Elevator A is the easiest and has 3 levels, B is the second easiest with 4 levels, C is fairly difficult having 5 levels and D is the hardest with 6 levels. Giant Goon Room: This room has Big Goons in it. You can disable them, but they are slower than normal Goons and not worth the time. Security Light Room: These rooms have lights that move around. They are the same as the spotlights that Goons show; they will take away 8-10 Laff points if you make contact with them. Four-Chair Room: This room has a pole in the center with 4 chairs surrounding it and security lights to the left and right of the pole. There's also sliding bookcases behind the pole. It's not that hard to get past the bookcases, just go to the front of the bookcases, wait for the bookcase to slide open, then you have 2 ways to go that are in the opposite direction from each other, either way will work. After you pass the stomper that's in the direction you chose to go, when you turn after the stomper is where the passage way that leads out of the room is. 3 in a Row: This puzzle consists of green triangles, red Xs and blue diamonds randomly placed on the floor. At the top, there is a row of red skulls in front of a button. You need to match the triangles, X's and diamonds in rows of 3; vertically or horizontally so they disappear from the board. Move a piece by stepping on it. It will release when you match it with other similar shapes. You can step on another piece to switch the two pieces. When all pieces are matched, the button will automatically be pressed and the first of two locks on a door will be released. Failure to complete the puzzle will summon Virtual Skelecogs. Avoid the Skulls: In this game, you must avoid red spotlights shaped like skulls in order to press a button on the opposite side. Stepping on a skull will summon Virtual Skelecogs. Skull Finder: This game is similar to the popular game Minesweeper. You must clear a patch of blank tiles on the 7 X 7 gameboard so you can access a door unlocking button. Finding a skull, however, will summon Virtual Skelecogs. Final Battle The final battle consists of the District Attorney's Clerk, a level 12 Big Wig Skelecog and 3 other high level (usually level 11 Big Wigs) Lawbots. After defeating the cogs, you are presented with your correct number of Jury Notices, if you have your Lawbot Cog Suit completed and Gag Experience points. Unlike the Sellbot Factory, this facility does not award you with Cog Suit parts following the final fight. After Gag Experience is given out, toons are transported to the Lawbot Headquarters building. Laff Point Limits Elevator A has no laff limit; Elevator B requires at least 100 laff points; Elevator C needs 100 laff points and Elevator D needs a minimum of 100 laff points. See also *Sellbot Factory *Cashbot Mint *Cog golf courses Category:Lawbot HQ Category:District Attorney's Office Category:Locations for members only Category:Cog facilities